


Secrets Come Out

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke over hears Bellamy and Raven vowing never to let Finn know they ever slept together, it hurts more than she can understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to The 100 fandom and I've only written a couple of short oneshots on Tumblr, but this show and Bellarke are slowly taking over my life. Since I am so new to this show and these characters, this is definitely a little rough. I hope you like it!

            Bellamy walked out of medical and looked around before spotting Raven. Sliding into the seat across from her, he took another look around to make sure no one would be able to hear the conversation he wanted to have with her.

            “Oh, please, join me,” she sighed, looking up to smile at him sarcastically.

            “Thanks,” he mumbled. He moved his seat closer to the table and crossed his arms on top of it.

            “I was joking,” she said and he shrugged.

            “I don’t care,” Bellamy told her and she rolled her eyes. “I need to talk to you.”

            “Fine,” she said, sitting up. She was waiting on word to go see Finn. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She was never planning on having some heart to heart with Bellamy of all people.”Shoot.”

            “Finn’s in rough shape,” he told her and she nodded slowly. Even though she hadn’t seen him, she had heard what happened in Lincoln’s village. And it didn’t sound like the Finn she knew. “I don’t know where the two of you stand right now… Relationship wise.”

            “We don’t have one,” she interrupted and Bellamy nodded. He kind of assumed that was the case all along, but he still needed to say what he sat down to say in the first place.

            “Okay, I don’t think it really matters,” he admitted and Raven looked at him with expectant eyes. “He shouldn’t find out about what happened between us back at the dropship. It’s the last thing he needs right now.”

            “Believe me, Bellamy,” she laughed, her ponytail swaying back and forth. “I have no intention of telling anyone, _ever_ , that you and I had sex.”

            “What?”

            Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut before looking up to find Clarke standing over the table. Her jaw was dropped and her fist was clenched and it looked like she’d been punched square in the gut.

            “Clarke, it’s not a big deal,” Raven said and Bellamy silently thanked her for saying _something_ because he was at a complete loss for words. “It happened once… A while ago. Finn can’t find out, not in his condition.”

            “Yeah, no, you’re…” she trailed off, looking directly into Bellamy’s eyes. “You’re right. This should stay hidden. Forever.”

            She had to get away from them. From him. Clarke wasn’t so sure why it felt like someone had uppercut her to the gut when she heard Raven say that she and Bellamy had slept together, but she couldn’t stand to be there, with them, anymore.

            Bellamy watched her go, his eyes never leaving her back until she was walking into her tent. When he looked back at Raven, she had a small smile playing on her lips and he wasn’t sure what that was for.

            “You should go and talk to her,” she told him and Bellamy’s brow furrowed. “She’s upset.”

            “ _Why_ is she upset?” He asked and Raven just laughed, pushing up on her cane so she could stand.

            “Go find out, idiot,” she told him just as Wick walked by. She grabbed onto his wrist and he waited for her to catch up. Then, Bellamy was sitting alone.

            He pushed away from the small table and kept his chin down as he walked to Clarke’s tent.

            “Knock knock,” he said, peeking his head in and Clarke looked up from her cot. “Can I come in?”

            “I don’t think so, Bellamy,” she said and he nodded as if he understood, but then pushed his way inside anyway. “Bellamy.”

            “Calm down, princess,” he scoffed, sitting next to her. “I don’t bite.”

            “What do you want?” She finally asked, looking down at his knee as it bounced slightly. He looked a little uncomfortable and she felt a little overwhelmed. It was all too much for her—him being there, her finding out about him and Raven.

            “You’re mad,” he said simply, nodding to himself as he kept his eyes trained on Clarke’s boots.

            “I’m not mad,” she insisted sharply. When he sat up straight and looked down at her, she quickly looked away from him and he smiled a little.

            “Why are you mad?”

            “I’m _not_ mad,” Clarke said again and Bellamy nudged her knee with his own. “I’m not. I’m just… I don’t know, I’m confused. I’m not mad.”

            “Can I clarify something for you?” Bellamy asked slowly like he was talking to a child and Clarke almost wanted to claw his eyes out at the condescension. But she also wanted answers, so his eyes were safe at least until she got them.

            “So, you and Raven?” She said and Bellamy pursed his lips and nodded. “What-When- _How_ did that happen?”

            “Do you, like, want me to draw you a diagram?” He asked and she shoved him before getting up to pace small, tight circles around her tent. “Clarke, what’s the matter here?”

            “You slept with Raven!” She yelled and he stood up in front of her—practically nose to nose with her.

            “And I thought we all agreed to keep that hidden forever,” he reminded her, his voice low and angry. “So, if you don’t mind, maybe don’t scream it to the whole camp.”

            “You slept with Raven,” she said, much more quietly but seething with much more anger.

            “So, what?” He asked. Clarke stepped back from him, shaking her head sadly. “What does it matter?”

            “It matters because she had a boyfriend,” she said quietly and he laughed.

            “And Finn had a girlfriend when you slept with him,” he reminded her and her eyes bore holes into his. “At least me and Raven knew who we were hurting.”

            “So, what?” Clarke asked, throwing her arms to the side with a dramatic shrug. “Raven slept with you to get back at Finn. I get that. I really do. But who were you trying to hurt, Bellamy? Did you hate Finn so much that you had to sleep with his girlfriend to show him who was boss? Was it some sick joke to you?”

            “You have no idea what you’re talking about, princess,” he warned, stepping closer to her again. “You fell for a guy who never told you he had a girlfriend and you’re taking it out on me.”

            “Hate to break it to you, Bellamy, but _you_ have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “Enlighten me then, Clarke,” Bellamy said, palms raised to the roof of the tent. “Tell me why you care. You care so much about your lying little boyfriend that you and I are going to have problems now?”

            “This has nothing to do with Finn,” she told him quietly. He almost had to strain himself to hear the words leave her mouth. “This is about _you_.”

            “What about me?”

            “You’re better than that!” She yelled and he just rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, her tiny little fists were banging on his chest and he had to wrestle to grab her wrists. “You could have slept with _anyone_ , it’s not like you haven’t before. Why Raven? Why somebody who was clearly hurting?”

            “Because so was I!” He yelled and when he realized what he said, he dropped her wrists and stepped back until his legs hit her cot and he sat down.

            “What?” Clarke asked, hands still in front of her where Bellamy had been holding them—shocked. Slowly, she crossed her arms over her chest and watched him, waiting for an explanation. “What were you so hurt about?”

            “You know what?” He asked, standing up, avoiding eye contact. “You were right. I shouldn’t have come in here. I’m done.”

            “Bellamy,” she called out, reaching for his forearm. He froze in place until she tugged on him and made him look at her. “What are you talking about? Finn didn’t cheat on you. He never slept with you while he had a girlfriend, either. What did he do to you?”

            “This isn’t about Finn, remember?” He asked and she nodded, her eyes falling to the ground. “Raven slept with me to get back at Finn and to make herself feel better. I slept with her to…”

            He trailed off, rolling his eyes toward the sky, and sighed. Clarke looked at his face—the freckles prominent even in the dark tent—and saw the fight going on behind his eyes. He wanted to say something, but he also wanted to run. With her hand still gripping his arm, though, he wasn’t going anywhere. Unfortunately, he also wasn’t saying anything.

            His chest was heaving, like the fight they were having was much more dramatic than it really was. He licked his lips and finally looked down at Clarke and then at her hand around his arm. She kept her eyes trained on him and when he shook her off of him, she recoiled. A slap to the face to add to the uppercut to the gut.

            But, before she knew what was happening, Bellamy was holding onto her shoulders and their eyes met. He was still breathing heavily—so heavily she could feel his heaving chest against her own—and his eyes were dark with something she’d never seen before.

            “Bellamy?” Her voice was so small, she didn’t even recognize it. Bellamy did, though. He heard it in his sleep, in his dreams, her saying his name like her life depended on it. Sometimes, he was afraid that his did.

            “I was so _sick_ of watching you moon over Finn after what he did to you,” he finally said and the breath that left her body was more than she knew she could hold. She didn’t even realize that she was holding her breath until it all escaped from her mouth. “You didn’t deserve that. And you’re better than that, than _him_. You can do _so_ much better.”

            “Like who? You?” She asked, reaching for the bottom of his jacket—one hand on either side of the zipper. She pulled herself closer to him and his hands traveled down her arms and then back up until he was cradling her face between his palms.

            “Yeah, princess,” he smirked and she laughed. “Like me.”

            All of a sudden, his lips were on hers and they tasted just as she’d always imagined they would—like the woods and dirt and like _Bellamy_. She kissed him back, pushing him toward the cot and they sunk down together, her straddling his lap as their hands pushed off jackets and tangled in hair.

            If she had a sketchbook and something to draw with, she’d etch this memory so it lasted forever so that, in another 97 years, someone could stumble upon it and see what a real kiss looked like.

            Bellamy tugged at her waist and she pushed him to lie back, leaning over him, so her hair created a curtain around their faces. It was just the two of them, no one existed outside of her tent. He didn’t care about anything that had happened between them before—the hate, the fights, any of it—because it brought them together, to this moment. And her lips on his, her body over his, it was something he’d wanted for a long time. He couldn’t help but think she felt the same because he’d never been kissed with so much ferocity before, so much fire.

            “Clarke? Sweetie?”

            Clarke sprang up at the sound of her mother’s voice coming closer to her tent. Bellamy groaned at the loss of contact and she hastily put her hand over his mouth and whispered an apology. She couldn’t see the smile on his lips, but she could see it in his eyes and she almost laughed at the situation they were in.

            “Mom? I’m changing, don’t come in,” she called and then rolled her eyes at her poor excuse. “What’s wrong?”

            “Jackson said he heard yelling in here,” Abby called and Bellamy bit on his lip, silently begging Clarke to come up with some excuse that didn’t involve him. “He said it sounded like you and Bellamy were fighting? What’s going on?”

            “Nothing!” She cried out and Bellamy bit on her palm to get her to look at him. He narrowed his eyes and she silently apologized again. She wasn’t playing it cool at all. “We had a fight, but we’re fine. He left a few minutes ago.”

            “Do I need to talk to him?”

            “No, Mom, you don’t need to talk to him,” Clarke sighed. “Bellamy and I have been fighting since we landed, we have a pretty good system worked out. We’ll be fine in the morning.”

            “Okay,” Abby said and both Bellamy and Clarke could hear the uncertainty in her voice. “Well, goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

            “Goodnight,” Clarke called. She waited a few seconds until she slowly took her hand away from Bellamy’s mouth and wiped it on her thigh. “Oh my god,” she laughed, pushing herself off of him and the cot.

            “Whoa, where are you going?” Bellamy asked, struggling to get up fast enough to pull her to him again. When they were both standing he did just that and she landed with a laugh against his chest.

            “The last thing anyone needs is to find us like that,” she warned, one hand moving up his chest to his neck.

            “So no one has to find us,” Bellamy whispered against her lips and she swore she was going to melt against him. “Come on, Clarke, tell me you don’t want this.”

            “Of course I do,” she sighed, standing taller to press another kiss against his lips. “Why do you think I was so mad when I found out about you and Raven?”

            “I thought you weren’t mad,” he teased and she tugged hard on his hair. “Ow.”

            “Shut. Up,” she warned and he laughed until she kissed him quiet.


End file.
